Lets have some fun
by xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: It was finally the last day of school and Yuu was ready to leave! That was until Mikaela decided to hide from him then finally pulled him into Mr. Ichinose's classroom to have his way with him, Yuu, of course, is completely against the idea but hey. How can you say no to sex on your least favorite teachers desk with your horny hot boyfriend, am I right? (CONTAINS SMUT!)


The bell had just rung, signaling the last day of school was finally over, half of the student and faculty population has already left. Yuichiro was walking through the halls, looking for his boyfriend Mikaela. Yuu grumbled as he turned another corner.

"Where the hell is he!? The school is practically empty now!" Yuu said, walking past a classroom only to have his arm grabbed and quickly yanked inside, Yuu squeaked at the interaction. His back collided with the closed door behind him and a hand slap onto his mouth, he glared at the rough handler, relaxing when his emerald eyes met blue, he removed Mika's hand from his mouth.

"Damn it Mika! You scared the living fuck out of me!" Yuu said angrily, Mika giggled.

"Sorry Yuu-chan! I didn't mean to scare you!" Mika said smiling.

"You don't sound sorry you jerk." Yuu argued.

"But the sound you just made was cute! Just like you Yuu-chan!" Mika said rubbing his nose against Yuu's. Yuu tensed.

"Shut up you bastard! I am not cute!" Yuu yelled, turning away from the blonde boy while crossing his arms.

"You are and I am sorry for scaring you. Please forgive me?" Mika asked sweetly, Yuu stood his ground and ignored him.

"Please? Yuu-chan." The words were ghosted onto Yuichiro's ear, making him shiver.

"Alright! I forgive you! Just stop breathing on my ear!" Yuu yelled, pushing against Mika's chest.

"I forgot, your ears are sensitive aren't they Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, nudging his ear with his nose.

"You know damn well!" Yuu yelled again, pushing his chest back.

"Whatever, where are we anyway? Wait, is this Guren's classroom?" Yuu asked, now finally taking in his surroundings.

"Good eye Yuu-Chan! Yes, this is Mr. Ichinose's classroom." Mika said with a smile.

"And why did you drag me into Guren's classroom?" Yuu asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"Well Yuu-Chan...since it's the last day of school...why don't we have some fun?"

"What are you talking about Mika?" Yuu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be so oblivious Yuu-chan, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Mika whispered into his ear, gripping his hips tightly and pulled him close, Yuu gasped and blushed, realization hitting him.

"Mika you can't be serious! We can't do that here!" Yuu yelled, pushing against him but the blonde wouldn't budge. Mika kissed Yuu's cheek, Yuu clutched his eyes shut, gripping the fabric of Mika's shirt.

"Shhh, you must be quiet Yuu-chan! You don't want a teacher catching us do you?" Mika asked, Yuu gasped and looked Mika in the eyes, who only smiled devilishly.

"Don't worry Yuu-chan. Just let me take care of you." Mika breathed against Yuu's cheek, Yuu kept quiet.

Mika kissed Yuu's lips, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his lips to his in attempt for an open mouth kiss. Mika smiled when Yuu wrapped his arms around his neck. Mika ran his tongue along Yuu's bottom lip, Yuu smirked and didn't allow access, Mika smirked back as he ran a hand up Yuu's shirt and rubbed the pad of his thumb against his nipple, Yuu gasped and Mika slipped his tongue into his mouth, swirling his tongue along Yuu's and still rubbed against his nipples, Yuu moaned into the kiss, relaxing against the door behind his back. With one hand he ran his fingers through the blonde locks and tugged, while the other rubbed the back of Mika's neck where it made the blonde moan. Mika started to grind his hips against Yuu's, causing his breath to hitch in his throat then releasing a deep moan.

"Mmm, Yuu-chan." Mikaela breathed onto his lips as he pulled away, both of them gasping for air. Mika placed a quick kiss to Yuichiros lips then kissed his left cheek, then the right, then the tip of his nose, then the center of his forehead, Yuu giggled.

"That tickles." Yuu said in a whisper. Mika placed a kiss to his jaw line, running his nose along the bone making Yuu shiver. Mika placed gentle kisses all along his neck until he heard Yuu gasp, Mika smiled. Yuu's weak spot, he bit into the flesh and sucked harshly, rubbing his hips harder onto Yuu's.

"Ah-h! Mika!" Yuu moaned, tugging more of the blondes hair, Mika stopped and looked at the nice red mark that remained. He continued to kiss lower, buttoning Yuu's jacket and shirt with skillful fingers, he sucked on his left collar bone, leaving another hickey, Yuu continued to moan loudly.

"Yuu-chan, someone might hear you..." Mika said after leaving another hickey on his shoulder, Yuu bit his lip to silence himself. Suddenly Mika's hands left his body completly, Yuu whined until he felt his pants being undone, he quickly looked down and saw Mika on his knees, throwing Yuu's belt over his shoulder and pulled down his pants.

"Wait Mika!" Yuu yelled, pushing the blonde back by the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yuu yelled, Mika looked up at him.

"Giving you a blow job. Wasn't it obvious Yuu-chan?" Mika asked.

"Don't just say it like that!" Yuu said blushing.

"But you're already hard." Mika said palming the buldge forming in his boxers, Yuu moaned at the contact, loving the friction, he closed his eyes and just enjoying being palmed, loving the relief it gave him.

"Mhmm, Mika." Yuu moaned, Mika placed a kiss to his hip bone, then a kiss just above his boxer line.

"M-Mika ahh!" Yuu gasped as Mika sucked a hickey on his left hip and swiftly pulled down his boxers causing Yuu to hiss at the cold air hitting his hot skin.

"Yuu-chan is already so hard for me." Mika said happily, Yuu bit his lip.

"Shut up you bast aahh!" Yuu moaned loudly as Mika took his erection into his mouth, rubbing his balls a little to rough as he went down on him.

"Ohh~h Mika!" Yuu said, gripping his hair harder as he leaned his head back onto the door, loving the warm heat of Mikaela's mouth around his member.

Mika sucked Yuu harder into his mouth, licking the sensitive tip, tasting Yuu's precum, he pressed his tongue on the underside of his cock, along the veins to make Yuu scream, but Yuu held his ground (barely) tightly biting on his finger to keep his voice down but Mika wasn't making that easy. Mika hollowed out his cheeks, taking him in even deeper.

"S-shit Mika! Take it e-easy!" Yuu groaned but Mika didn't listen, he sucked harder and massaged his balls faster, leaving Yuu a moaning mess. Yuu tugged at the blonde locks making Mika groan, sending vibrations up his shaft and through out his entire body.

"Oh Mika." Yuu gasped, Mika smiled around his lovers arousal and moaned, Yuu continued to shiver and moan, the pleasure was too much.

"M-Mika! If you don't s-stop, I'll-!" Yuu began, weakly pushing on Mika's shoulders but practically screamed as his climax hit him, all his essence shooting into the blondes mouth and down his throat, Mika took it all, a small trail running down his chin, Yuu released a deep breath. When Mika was sure he as milked dry, he slowly pulled off with a pop and Yuu fell to his knee's. Yuu was panting deeply when Mika leaned into Yuu's ear.

"Wha?" Yuu asked but stopped when he heard Mika gulp.

"Mika!" Yuu yelled leaning away from him, the blonde used his tongue to gather the remaining liquid from his face, if Yuu wasn't blushing before, he sure was now, Mika smiled.

"Thanks for the treat Yuu-chan." Mika said, crawling towards Yuu till he had his lover against the door.

"T-there, you had your fun. Can we please go now?" Yuu asked, looking away from the blonde.

"I'm not done with you yet Yuichiro." Mikaela said, Yuu gasped and looked at him, his blue eyes clouded with lust he hoisted Yuu into the air, holding him bridal style, Yuu gasped and clutched onto the blonde so he wouldn't fall.

"Where shall we do it Yuu-chan?" Mika asked looking around the room with glee.

"My desk or yours?" Mika asked as he walked.

"Or would you prefer right here? On Mr. Ichinose's desk?" Mika asked smirking, setting Yuu onto the hard wood desk.

"No! Absolutely not Mika!" Yuu yelled trying to get away but Mika grabbed his wrist and held them above his head as he pushed Yuu onto the desk and climbed ontop of him.

"Don't be shy Yuu-Chan." Mika began and slammed his lips apon Yuu's, he tried to fight back of course but being horny and fully exposed while being on his least favorite teacher's desk wasn't doing anything. Mika rubbed Yuu's nipples, twisting the buds and flicking them till they were hard and red, Yuu moaned from the assault on his nipples, opening his mouth for Mika's pleasure.

Mika licked all over Yuu's cavern, rubbing his tongue against his teeth and tongue, Yuu furrowed his brows, he could taste himself on Mika's tongue, groaning at the salty flavor. Mika pulled his tongue from his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting their tongues together. Mika stare down at the beauty that was his lover, Yuu's hair was everywhere, his breath-taking green eyes shining with lust, his tongue hanging out from the kiss, his chest quickly hevaing up and down to catch his breath, his nipple hard and red, his cock already hard again, standing tall and proudly, Mika smiled.

"You're so beautiful Yuu-chan. I love you so much." Mika said smiling, gently caressing Yuu's cheek, Yuu blushed and looked away.

"I love you too idiot." Yuu grumbled, Mika smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Shall we continue? Mika asked unbuttoning and shrugging off his jacket.

"Seriously?" Yuu asked with a groan, gasping when Mika's fingers rubbed against his entrance.

"Yep, don't worry I came prepared." Mika said pulling a bottle of travel size, cherry flavored lube, Yuu glared at him.

"Have you been carrying that around all day?" Yuu asked, watching Mika open the bottle and lathered his fingers with the thick liquid.

"Yep. I brought cherry for my Cherry Boy." Mika said smiling, Yuu groaned at the mention of that name.

"Shut up Mika, I am not a Cherry Boy and why does it even say cherry flavored on the bottle! No ones gonna eat the stuff, it's stupid." Yuu said, Mika shook his head.

"We're getting off topic here Yuu-chan." Mika said rubbing his entrance yet again and gently pushed a finger inside, Yuu gasped in pain and in pleasure at the intrusion.

"You okay Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, moving his finger around, Yuu wiggled around.

"Y-yeah." Yuu said, groaning when another finger joined the first, scissoring his entrance, Yuu moaned, gripping Mikaela's hair. A third finger joined and Yuu was a moaning mess.

"More! Nngh~! Give me more! M-Mika!" Yuu begged. The fingers inside him rubbing against his walls, curling inwards.

"Ahh!" Yuu yelled, feeling Mika's fingers press against his prostate, Mika continued to rub that spot, Yuu moaned as he pushed himself down on Mika's fingers.

"Damn it Mika! Just fuck me already!" Yuu yelled, Mika chuckled at the raven haired boys demand.

"I remember a certain someone saying they didn't want to do this here." Mika said smirking, Yuu grabbed Mika by the collar and pulled him in till their noses were touching and he glared at him.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Yuu growled, Mika kissed his nose.

"With pleasure." Mika replied, quickly undoing his pants and boxers while Yuu pulled off Mika's shirt. Mika lathered his erection with more lube and lined himself to Yuu's entrance.

"Ready?" Mika asked, Yuu nodded and pushed himself in till he was completely inside him, sighing in content, Yuu gasped, quickly adjusting himself to Mika's size then nodded. Mika pulled out till only the tip was in then slammed back inside. Yuu moaned, wrapping his arms around Mikas neck as his lover slammed into him over and over again.

"Nhnn Yuu-chan! You're so tight!" Mika moaned into Yuu's ear, Yuu shivered and bit his lip.

"I-Its because you're so ahh~ b-big!" Yuu said between pants, pushing himself harder against Mika's cock.

"Ohhh Mika! Harder!" Yuu yelled, Mika complied, slamming his cock deeper into Yuu's tight heat. Yuu pulled Mika in for a deep kiss, tongue rubbing against tongue.

"Nngh~! Mika!" Yuu yelled.

Mika held Yuu's hips tightly as he slammed into him without mercy.

"Y-yes! Mika! Harder! Deeper!" Yuu moaned, Mika grabbed Yuu's right leg and pushed it against his chest.

"Hold this for me Yuu-chan." Mika asked sweetly.

"Huh?" Yuu asked, slipping his arm under his leg to hold it and Mika slammed in, hitting even deeper inside Yuu causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head in pleasure.

"You like it when I nngh~ fuck you like this don't you Yuu?" Mika asked, panting on Yuu's ears, Yuu mewled as he leant his head back, his mouth forming an 'o' shape, his finger nails digging into Mika's shoulder blades.

"I do!" Yuu yelled, biting his lip when he felt Mika's lips on his neck.

"You love it mhmm~ when I shove my cock deep into your tight ass! My naughty, naughty Yuu-chan!" Mika said, sucking a dark hickey on Yuu's neck.

"F-Fuck..." Yuu growled, he was close. Mika kissed lower till he was at the raven boys nipple, bringing a nub into his mouth and sucked on the bud, Yuu mewled and ran his nails down Mika's back, obviously leaving marks.

"Mika I'm close!" Yuu whined. Mika kissed Yuu's lips and grabbed his erection and started to pump, using long, hard strokes. Yuu screamed as his came, Mika swallowing all his moans and screams with a kiss as he milked Yuu dry. Yuu's walls clenched around him and Mika slammed into him one last time and came deep inside him, he slumped against Yuu on the desk. They panted deeply, trying to catch their breaths from their highs.

"B-bastard. You're heavy, get off...me." Yuu grumbled.

"Nooo, too tired and hot." Mika replied, crossing his arms on Yuu's chest and looked at him with a smile.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face." Yuu said, Mika rubbed his nose against Yuu's.

"I love you too Yuu-chan." Mika said.

"I'd love you a lot more if you pulled out of me." Yuu said, glaring at the blonde demon that was his boyfriend.

"Aww, but Yuu-chan! I like being inside you like this." Mika whispered into his ear, moving around inside him.

"Pervert! Get off me!" Yuu yelled, covering his eyes with his arm, trying to ignore the sloshing sounds coming from between them. Mika laughed and kissed his arm and pulled out and stood up, Yuu sighed and leaned up himself.

"Damn, my back is killing me." Yuu grumbled. Mika nodded and grabbed their clothes while Yuu grabbed paper towels from Guren's desk.

"Sorry Yuu-chan." Mika said cleaning himself and put his uniform back on.

"Sure you are you jerk." Yuu said wiping himself clean, slowly putting on his uniform as well then he was on his feet.

"Lets get out of here before a janitor shows up!" Yuu said.

"Let's!" Mika agreed, the two boys were out the door quick, running through the halls.

"Haha! I can't believe we did that!" Yuu yelled laughing, he held Mika's hand tightly.

"Haha, I know!" Mika laughed back.

"I love you Mika!" Yuu said smiling.

"I love you too Yuu-chan!" Mika said back.

The two boys ran out the main entrance, running through the courtyard, holding hands, laughing like idiots.

THE END!


End file.
